George Soros
'''Schwartz György '''also known by his name “George Soros” is a radical far left wing billionaire, currency manipulator, economic criminal, responsible for a variety of problems in the United States and the wider world. Born in Hungary in 1930, György emigrated to the United States to spread his cancerous agenda of authoritarian corporate fascism alongside his other cronies in the billionaire elite of the United States of America. History The murderer himself was born in 1930 to a non religious “Jewish” family in Hungary. Soros became active in World War 2 and collaberated with the Nazis. Mainly far left extremists in the legacy media will often times deny this fact, claiming Soros is a “victim” by the “alt right” boogeyman but a 1998 interview on 60 minutes (which keeps on getting wiped out by YouTube) has resurfaced of the left wing’s favorite shill: György Exposed Lamestream media firms have defended this bastard’s actions because its apparent Soros controls them on, its not merely conspiracy theories when Soros himself admits his extensive influence. Activities Soros became wealthy due to his criminal style of gaining profit. He was responsible for the 1997 Asian financial crisis which saw the economics of Thailand, Malaysia, and S. Korea’s economy plummet. He was responsible for the destablization of Ukraine by establishing a shell company that would latet ferment revolution. Soros is also active in American politics: he donates money to many left wing propagansa firms such as Vox, Vice, CNN, MSNBC, and more. Soros also funds groups like Antifa who riot and destroy businesses and private property. Soro’s activities stretch to not only the developed world, but also the developing world. Usually governments that struggle to eliminate corruption are linked to Soros. This is evident in the Balkans, where many left winf parties receive funding from Soros. While the fakestream media firms will call people who research this fact “conspiracy theorists”, it is all factual as rbe information is suppressed on search engines and the silicon valley cartel. “Open Society” Foundation Soro’s craptivist/NGO group kniwn as tbe “Open Society” Foundation is a far left extremist NGO founded in 1993 by György as a “group” to push leftist causes. This organization has been linked to a variety of lamestream media firms such as but not limited to: the New York Slimes, the Washington Post, ABC, NBC, and the Associated Press. Soros also have individual journalists he funds including: *Jill Abramson *Christine Amanpour *Phil Bronstein *Krassenstein Brothers Soros also funds VICE News, another failing media firm by providing $250 Million dollars in funding to them. Soros’ extreme left wing agenda has kept the media dishonest and untruthful when it comes to investigative reporting, which according to the media he backs as a conspiracy theory. Soros provides $40 million dollars in investments to many left wing media firms. Controversies Soros has been accused of the 1997 Asian financial crisis meltdown which affected South Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. Soros also funds Antifa, a radical militant far left organization that attacks anyone “perceived” as a Nazi, in other words, NPC puppets. Soros is also defended by the media, and any criticism of György is “conspiracy theory” and “anti semitism” (no joke just type his name on Google) Category:Billionaires Category:Leftists Category:Far Left